For Life
by Byun Na Ra
Summary: I want to be with you forever. Not everything will be easy. But I'll protect you, for life.


**FOR LIFE**

.

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre** : Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer** : Castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent.

 **Warning** **:** AU, OOC **,** typo(s)dan hal absurd lainnya.

 **Summary :** I want to be with you forever. Not everything will be easy. But I'll protect you, for life.

.

NO BASH

.

DON'T LIKE

.

DON'T READ

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

Byun Baekhyun bermain sendirian, matanya menatap kosong teman-teman sebayanya yang asyik bermain bersama. Baekhyun ingin bergabung, tapi mereka tidak memperbolehkan. Baekhyun menyerah, lebih baik dia bermain sendirian di bawah pohon ini. "Hei, kenapa kau sendirian disini, hm?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menemukan sesosok bocah laki-laki berambut hitam ikal menatapnya lurus lewat iris phoenix-nya yang jernih. Tingginya lebih beberapa centi dari Baekhyun sendiri. Wajahnya dingin dan sorot matanya tajam. Siapa dia?

"Kau punya telinga dan mulut? Jawab aku," Baekhyun terperangah mendengar nada suara anak berambut hitam itu. Penuh intimidasi, tekanan, dan isyarat perintah.

"Tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku," jawab Baekhyun jujur. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi tentang hal itu, menurut Baekhyun. Toh memang begitu keadaannya.

"Ayo kemari," bocah berambut hitam itu menarik tangan Baekhyun, lalu membawanya ke lapangan yang ditengahnya tergeletak bola oranye bergaris hitam, "Kita main itu."

"Main… basket?" ulang Baekhyun linglung.

Itulah pertama kali Baekhyun mengenal basket, dan menemukan seseorang yang menarik dirinya dari kubangan sepi dan kesendirian. Dia. Bocah berambut hitam ikal dengan iris phoenix yang jernih.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru tahu namanya saat mereka akan pulang dari SD mereka. Untung sempat. Kalau tidak berteriak saat itu juga, Chanyeol pasti sudah keburu masuk mobil jemputannya.

"Namamu… keren," kata Baekhyun pagi itu, "Chan itu cerdaskan? Ah, tapi apa kau secerdas itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, kau yang aneh. Baek itu murni, tapi kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi merah?"

Baekhyun manyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak-acak surai merah Baekhyun.

"Mm… boleh aku tanya?" Baekhyun tampak agak takut.

"Tentu, apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran melihat Baekhyun kali ini. Jarang sekali seorang Byun Baekhyun tampak gelisah.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku ?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Kau tahu… semua orang menganggapku anti sosial, mereka membullyku."

"Tapi bagiku, kau tidak seperti itu."

"Eh!?"

"Karena kau lain dari yang lain."

"Maksud Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh misteri, "Sudah bel, ayo."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Chanyeol. Akhirnya, dia hanya mengekor di belakang bocah bertubuh tinggi itu.

.

.

.

Janji?

Janji itu adalah ikatan yang sakral. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan mengucapkannya. Bahkan, ada beberapa jenis janji yang meminta bayaran nyawa jika dilanggar. Janji itu, adalah hal yang terikat selamanya.

"Kau janji, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum. Mengait jari kelingking Baekhyun dengan miliknya. "Aku absolut, aku akan melindungimu, Baekhyun."

Janji, ya? Bagaimana janji itu akan ditepati, jika salah satu dari mereka meninggal? Apa janji hanya tinggal seuntai kalimat tanpa kejelasan? Terlalu naifkah, memegang teguh janji?

Kau tidak tahu, sebelum mengalaminya sendiri.

Apa janji masih berlaku, saat salah satu 'menghilang'?

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur Korea Selatan hari itu. Langit sangat mendung, rintik hujan menghujam bersama angin dingin. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak menyurutkan niat siswa di kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk berwisata. Ya, wisata itu adalah acara tahunan sekolah mereka.

"Aku merasa tidak enak, Chanyeol" ringis Baekhyun pelan sambil mencengkeram ujung kaus biru milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Aku akan melindungimu, Baekhyun. Walaupun itu tidak mudah. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku sendiri."

Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil dan polos untuk memahami maksud Chanyeol. Dia juga tidak memperhatikan saat senyum hangat Chanyeol berubah menjadi getir. 'Aku janji, Baekhyun. Aku janji,' batinnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mendengarnya.

"Semuanya! Ayo masuk bis!" ajak guru yang jadi wali kelas mereka.

Chanyeol menggandeng lengan Baekhyun, mereka bersama teman sekelas lain segera menuju bis yang sudah dipesan untuk wisata mereka. Baekhyun yang agak tidak tahan perjalanan dengan bis segera memilih dekat jendela. Dia hampir duduk disana jika tangan Chanyeol tidak menghalanginya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Jangan duduk disini, jangan duduk di jendela," kata Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, "Tapi aku tidak tahan mabuk, Chanyeol."

"Tahan mabukmu, sebentar saja," entah mata Baekhyun yang salah atau air muka Chanyeol memang berubah menjadi sendu, suaranya agak lirih saat memohon pada Baekhyun, "Tolong."

"Anak-anak! Cepat duduk rapi! Kita akan segera berangkat!" guru yang baru masuk bis menepukkan tangannya, membuat Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti Chanyeol. Jadi, Chanyeol duduk di sebelah jendela, dan Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Bis mulai berjalan meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

Ini aneh, setiap kali Baekhyun naik kendaraan umum dan tidak duduk di dekat jendela, Baekhyun pasti sudah mabuk bahkan semenit setelah perjalanan. Tapi, hari ini, dia merasa biasa saja. Tidak ada perasaan mual yang sering dirasakannya saat naik bis. Namun, Baekhyun berkeringat dingin. Dia merasa, ada orang yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Semoga bukan eomma, appa, atau Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, yang mendengar gumaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis, "Tidak apa-apa."

Suara khas anak-anak yang ramai, ibu guru yang sibuk mendisiplinkan beberapa anak yang membandel, serta hujan deras yang agak menghalangi pandangan supir bis. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa jalan sudah menyempit dan beberapa ratus meter didepan sana, melaju sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi yang dikendalikan orang mabuk.

Chanyeol yang semula tertidur karena bosan, entah kenapa reflek membuka matanya. Dia melihat Baekhyun ikut tertidur di bahunya. Chanyeol lalu menatap ke depan, dan jangan remehkan kemampuan melihat Chanyeol. Iris phoenix itu membelalak saat melihat truk yang akan menabrak bis yang ditumpangi mereka. Chanyeol tidak sempat memperingatkan siapapun, di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah melindungi Baekhyun. Dia mendorong Baekhyun dengan keras sampai bocah kecil berambut merah itu jatuh terduduk di lantai bawah bis.

CKITT!

BRAAAKKKK!

Terlambat, truk sial itu sukses menghantam bis dengan keras. Matanya sedikit terbuka karena terbentur, dia merasa punggungnya sakit. Baekhyun lalu membuka matanya lebih lebar agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dan seketika, manik sewarna langit malam itu terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun memang suka merah, tapi bukan merah seperti ini yang ingin dilihatnya.

Dihadapannya, Chanyeol tergeletak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, dengan beberapa bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang tertancap kaca pecahan jendela mobil, ada pecahan berukuran besar dan berukuran sedang, semuanya meneteskan darah bocah berambut ikal itu. Bahkan, ada yang menembus jantung Chanyeol.

Bis terguling, kepala Baekhyun terbentur sesuatu, dan dia menemukan semuanya langsung gelap.

.

.

.

Bau obat yang menusuk, silau, para dokter, dan ruangan putih.

Mata sipit itu mengerjap lemah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia hanya ingat tubuhnya terguncang, merah, sakit, merah, merah, merah, lalu gelap. Suara monitor pemindai detak jantung terdengar pelan, nafas Baekhyun terasa berat, bahkan didalam masker oksigen.

"Dokter! Pasien sudah sadar!"

Baekhyun menoleh lemah, matanya terlihat sendu. Dia merasa kosong, entah kenapa. Lalu dia melihat dua orang—wanita dan pria—berambut cokelat melangkah masuk ke dalam. "E…eom…ma…? Ap..ppa…?" panggilnya lemah dan terbata-bata.

"Baekhyunnie," wanita berambut cokelat yang masih terlihat cantik itu tersenyum lemah, tapi lega. Dia memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Syukurlah, Baekhyunnie. Syukurlah."

"E…eomma ke…na…pa me..na…ngis…?" suara Baekhyun masih patah-patah.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Eomma terlalu senang Baekhyunnie sudah sadar," wanita itu menyeka air matanya yang tadi menets, dia tersenyum lembut, tapi bagi Baekhyun, itu terlihat pilu.

"Maaf, Baekhyunnie. Appa harus menyampaikan ini," pria yang dari tadi diam kemudian angkat bicara.

Baekhyun menatap ibunya sesaat, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada ayahnya. Memandangnya lekat.

"Chanyeol dan yang lainnya meninggal. Hanya Baekhyunnie yang selamat."

Bukan shock, kaget, atau perasaan apapun yang sejenis yang dirasakan bocah bersurai merah itu. Hanya kerutan kecil dan ekspresi bingung yang tampil di wajah polosnya yang manis. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, agak heran.

"Chan..yeol i…tu si…a…pa…?"

.

.

.

" _Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Semuanya tidak mudah. Tapi aku berjanji akan melindungimu, untuk hidup. "_

– _Chanyeol -_

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

HUAAAAAAAA... gimana? Kenapa chanyeolnya mati? Kenapa Baekhyunnya lupa ingatan? Tapi nggak papa, daripada Baekhyun keinget chanyeol terus. *plakk Chanyeol baik ya, udah nepatin janjinya buat ngelindungin baekhyun. Kalau yang duduk disebelah kaca baekhyun, pasti dia yang bakal mati. *author sarap.

Menurut readers dibikinin sequel atau nggak? Review juseyoo...

.

BTW, lagunya exo - for life adem banget sumpah.


End file.
